


Sleepless

by VolxdoSioda



Series: Whumptober 2019 [30]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Whumptober Day 30: Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-17 10:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21265784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VolxdoSioda/pseuds/VolxdoSioda
Summary: The nightmare is over. But Noctis continues to sleep.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia & Noctis Lucis Caelum
Series: Whumptober 2019 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1502180
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64





	Sleepless

Noctis hasn’t moved in days. 

Gladio would be worried, but Noctis’ chest continues to rise and fall with steady motions. The heart monitor keeps beeping, his pulse slow and easy with the waves of sleep. No abnormal brain functions, no strange behavior in his body. It’s like he’s asleep. 

Except that it’s been nearly two months since they pulled him off the throne, his father’s sword stuck in his chest. Since Prompto slapped the Phoenix Feather against his chest and Ignis snarl,  _ “not today”  _ and Gladio held him, waiting for that first thin tremble of breath. 

They’d gotten that. That, but not much else. The wound on his chest has healed. He no longer has his magic, owing to the fact that the Prophecy is over and done and the Gods are gone, but he should still be  _ alive.  _

But he hasn’t moved. Hasn’t done more than breathe. Gladio’s beginning to wonder if maybe they  _ didn’t  _ leave Noct behind, pinned to the seat of his father, if he isn’t still there  _ now,  _ and all they brought back was a body.

Gladio sips at cheap hospital coffee, and tries not to wonder what the hell he’s going to do if Noctis just… doesn’t wake up again. What he’s going to tell Ignis and Prompto, who have been working overtime to get the kingdom ready for when Noctis  _ does  _ wake up. 

What he will tell Iris, and Aranea, and all the others who are waiting. 

“Hurry up already, Sleeping Beauty,” Gladio murmurs, taking his last swallow of coffee before tossing the cheap paper cup in the trash. “Your adoring public will only wait for so long.”


End file.
